


Virgil and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [393]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: anon on tumblr requested: Virgil and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> the author has a thing about pillow forts. the author is not ashamed of this :)

Scott leaned against the wall, arms folded, head tilted as he took in the scene.  “Aren’t you a little old…” he began.

“Nope!” a petulant voice cut him off, muffled by the swathed layers of fabric.  “I stubbed my toe in the shower, Gordon had drunk the last of the coffee…”

“I wondered why he disappeared so quickly this morning,” Scott murmured to himself.

The muffled voice continued over him.  “I scratched Two’s fresh paint job, tipped over Brains’ experiment, burned lunch, discovered my nearly new cadmium blue has dried out in its tube, I’ve somehow managed to upset John, and you know what that means…”

Scott’s eyes widened.  “Ah, that explains the terrible disco blasting out of the stereo in your room.”

“Right, and he, or possibly Eos, has also turned the themostat way down.  So screw it.”  Finally, a head popped out.  “I am hungry, undercaffeinated, head-achy because I am undercaffeinated, my foot is _still_ throbbing, Brains is made at me for the experiments, John is mad at me because of reasons known only to John, Eos is mad at me because John is mad, and I’m mad at myself.

Scott mentally tallied the count in his head.  “That all?”

Virgil glared and flipped him off.

“Relax!” Scott laughed, waving him down.  “I bring peace offering.”  He produced a brown paper sack and a takeaway coffee cup as big as his head.  “Triple macchiato and a pain au chocolate.  Fresh from New Zealand, delivered by One.”

Virgil pouted, but made _gimme_  hands.  “You are officially my favourite brother.”

“Good to know.”  Scott descended into the ring and pressed the treats into Virgil’s hand.  “But, bro?  Pillow fort?”

Virgil disappeared back inside his fabric monstrosity.  “Don’t knock it til you try it.”

Scott glanced around, but apart from them, the lounge was empty.  Shrugging, he dropped to his knees and crawled inside.


End file.
